


Fellow pariahs

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. When Oliver takes claim of the Luthor mansion, he helps Lena find a better path after she is embittered by Lex's death.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fellow pariahs

**Author's Note:**

> One of the times, when I got an idea for alternate pairings for Oliver and wanted to give another shot to Oliver/Lena and I did enjoy Oliver/Tess in Smallville, despite all that crap they pulled at each other throughout the show. And it's Arrowverse version of Oliver, not Smallville version, with Earth-1 and Earth-38 merged together somehow.
> 
> Just to get some background, the events of Smallville up to Season 8 have happened already and this is sometime after Oliver killed Lex by blowing him up with Toyman's bomb. Just like in Aragorn II Elessar's 'Thunder and Steel' series, there is some modification to the backstories, Season 7 happened without Kara, since there could be a way to get around it without Kara and just replace Tess Mercer with Mercy Graves, since Tess is actually an amalgamation of comic book versions of Lena Luthor and Mercy Graves anyway, plus Lex's crimes have been revealed, thanks to Oliver and Clark.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver was walking down the Luthor Mansion, which was currently in receivership, due to Lex being officially declared dead and Winslow Schott was accused of murder.

"So, what do you wish to do with it, Mr. Queen?" Greg Turk asked, accompanying Oliver down the halls.

"I'm not sure yet." Oliver said, remembering his conversation with Bruce. "Perhaps this place could serve a good purpose for once. I could build an orphanage, a house for homeless youngsters."

"I'm certain we can deal with the proper paperwork, Mr. Queen." Turk said, handing Oliver the papers from his briefcase.

Oliver was about to sign, when he heard 'crash'. "What was that?"

Turk turned to his guards. "Security, we may have an intruder."

Turk's guards nodded as they went to look to the source of the noise with Oliver and saw a dark-haired woman searching the vault in Lex's office and Oliver widened his eyes in recognition. "Lena?"

Lena breathed out, panicking before she reached for her gun, grazing Oliver as she ran off, with the guards chasing her.

"Mr. Queen, are you alright?" Turk asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Oliver said before he ran off. Lena knew every nook and cranny of the manor, so she knew where to hide, but Oliver had familiarized himself with the hidden rooms and corridors already and it didn't take long before he found Lena hiding in a secret compartment in one of the walls.

* * *

"Has she said anything yet?" Oliver asked.

"She's been silent the whole time." Quentin said, when Lena was left in the interrogation room.

"Let me talk to her." Oliver said. "Turn off the cameras, please." Quentin nodded in understanding as Oliver entered the interrogation room, where Lena glared up at him. "Hello, Lena."

"If it isn't the Green Arrow? The Hood? Emerald Archer? How is it they call your alter-ego these days, Ollie?" Lena asked, using Oliver's nickname mockingly as he blinked. "Don't look so surprised, I've had enough time to go through what Lex had on you and Clark and the Veritas journals from father, it didn't take long to put it together."

"So is this a revenge for Lex?" Oliver asked. "Do you even know what really happened?"

Lena snorted. "I have experience with media embellishing some tales and if you're asking me if I knew what was my brother up to, the answer is 'no'. I hadn't talked with him or my parents in years, when I was studying in Europe." She took a breath. "Look, I had no idea what was my brother doing with his experiments on meteor freaks or aliens or metahumans at all, but it sounds like it was terrible."

Oliver nodded, detecting no trace of lie in Lena's words. "What were you doing in the Luthor Mansion?"

"Honestly… at first I was thinking about killing you, when I realized you took over my family's home." Lena sighed. "But then I realized I just wanted to reclaim some of my family's things. It's all I have left. But I'm a pariah now, thanks to you."

"Do you hate me so much?" Oliver asked.

Lena sighed. "Honestly… I suppose I cannot really fault you for what you did." She looked at him apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry for shooting you, Oliver, it was supposed to be a warning shot. But most of my assets had been frozen, I had become a pariah in the eyes and everyone sees me as a monster for what my brother had done."

Oliver considered. He saw something of himself in her. He went out and went to talk with Quentin.

"I'm sorry. You want to let her go with what she had tried to steal? She shot you!" Quentin stared at Oliver as if he was crazy, well, the stare was much more intense than during Oliver's playboy days.

"Look, it was an accident and those things belong to her anyway. At worst, she was trespassing." Oliver said and Quentin considered. "Just let me take care of her."

Quentin nodded after a moment and entered the interrogation room, uncuffing Lena. "You're lucky. Mr. Queen is not pressing any charges."

Lena stared in surprise as Oliver entered. "Come with me. There's something I need to show you."

* * *

Oliver accompanied Lena back into mansion, where he showed her some of her parents' jewels and personal belongings that had sentimental value to her.

"Why'd you let me go?" Lena asked. "You didn't even stop to think of what I might do to you?"

"Honestly, I felt sorry for you." Oliver said. "And besides, you're not the only person, who had become a pariah in the eyes of the public because of your family's sins. Perhaps I saw something of myself in you."

"I see." Lena nodded, when Oliver saw the conflicted look in her eyes.

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not sure you'd understand." Lena said.

"Try me." Oliver offered.

"I thought Lex had his reasons." Lena sighed, gesturing around. "I mean, aliens among us?" She started to wonder whether she could have influence Lex down a different path. "Before I went to Europe, he was never…" She sighed. "How could he have changed so much?"

Oliver held Lena by her shoulder, giving her an assuring look. "Don't blame yourself for your family's sins. Trust me. Dwelling on what could've been never helps."

"Maybe." Lena said. "But how do I know people can see me differently after what my father and brother had done?"

"You can make your own destiny, Lena. You don't have to let your family's past sins define you." Oliver said. "You'd rather bury your head in the sand and feel sorry for yourself forever?" He handed Lena some of her files from her bag. "Look, I've been through some of your ideas."

Lena blinked. "I considered taking over LuthorCorp and trying to turn it into something better."

"You still can." Oliver said. "Don't let the burden of your family's sins define you. You can forge a better path for yourself. It's never too late to find redemption."

"I'm not sure if it's that easy." Lena said.

"Redemption's never easy. But there's always a way, no matter how lost you are. You just need to keep looking until you find it. Your brother gave up and embraced the darkness. You don't have to repeat his mistakes." Oliver held Lena's hand and they stared at each other.

Next thing they knew, they kissed, with Lena unbuttoning Oliver's shirt, while he unzipped the back of her dress, while they entered into one of the bedrooms and laid down on the bed, tossing their clothes across the floor, with Oliver unclipping her bra and running his hands from her cheeks down her breasts and Lena moaned as she felt him give in before they flipped over and kissed fiercely.

Soon enough, they both panted out, laying down, bathing in the afterglow, Lena resting her head on Oliver's chest, running her hand down his scars.

"Well… I didn't expect things would go downhill this quickly." Lena said.

Oliver chuckled. "Haven't you learned that anything is possible with me?"

Lena laughed as she kissed him on his cheek, while he brushed her hair with his fingers. "I guess you're right."

"Look, Lena, redemption isn't an easy road, it's a journey. But if you want, I'm willing to help you see it through. I know it's a long way to go. But you don't have to go through it alone." Oliver reasoned and Lena considered.

"Maybe I could use your help." Lena said and Oliver nodded before they resumed kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't remember, Greg Turk is an attorney from The Flash 2x01, who gave Barry the flash drive with Thawne's confession.
> 
> Not sure if I did fine with Oliver/Lena here but I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
